Enjoy The Silence
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: The town is quiet and dark as Edward runs silently through the woods separating him from Bella. Eclipse, EdwardxBella. Written for prompt 037. Sound from twilight100 at LJ.


**Title:** Enjoy The Silence  
**Author:** Reetinkerbell  
**Beta:** shagmedraco

**Fandom:** Twilight Series  
**Spoilers:** Through **Eclipse**.  
**Characters**: Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan.  
**Summary: **_The town is quiet and dark as Edward runs silently through the woods separating him from Bella._

**Rating: **PG**  
Prompt:** 037. Sound – **twilight100** (LiveJournal)  
**Word Count:** 1 055  
**Written: **May 2008  
I don't own. Please don't archive without permission.

**Enjoy The Silence**** (1/1)  
**– – – – –

The town is quiet and dark as Edward runs silently through the woods separating him from Bella. Though at times it was as if he barely touched the ground as he moved between the trees, he'd run through this particular stretch of forest to her house so many times in the past that a visible path had formed.

He arrives quickly at the house and pauses, just as always, by the edge of the backyard to listen. It is too early for him to come back for the night, but while he'd seen her only hours before, he'd been too impatient to see her again to wait for Charlie to retire to his bedroom.

Edward walks at human speed, hidden by the trees, around to the front of the house. The light in Bella's bedroom is still on, inviting him in through the window that is open, just for him.

He makes sure Charlie is well occupied by the sporting event he's watching before he runs up the wall and climbs through the window.

"Hello love," he greets his fiancé, smiling widely at her before turning and softly sliding the glass panel down. Alice told him before he left that it would rain later and he doesn't want Bella to freeze.

She looks up from the much-abused book she's reading, a smile blooming on her heart shaped face at the sight of him. "I didn't think you'd be here until later," she returns, putting the book aside on her bedside table. She shifts up on her knees as he comes forward, tilting her head up in anticipation.

Edward places his cold hands on the sides of her head, cradling her face gently. With an inaudible-to-human-ears sigh, he sinks his lips down on hers. Her hair is wet and his fingers slide through the tresses carefully. Bella smiles into the kiss, her lips parting ever so slightly as they brush against each other.

He's reluctant to pull away, but does so before things get out of hand. While Edward is still in control, they can be close. Were he to lose it, even for just a minute, he would have to pull away from her further.

Bella smiled up at him, in sad understanding. There are lines they cannot cross and though Edward has promised her that they'll try once they are married, now is not the time to push their carefully drawn limits.

Edward sits himself down next to Bella on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She settles back against him, her head resting on his hard chest. The book is retrieved from its nearby resting place and Edward begins to read it aloud in soft tones, as not to alert Charlie.

--

Charlie is already snoring away in the next room when Bella eventually succumbs to sleep. It is late and though Edward selfishly longs to have her awake and aware with him all the time, he knows she needs to rest. She's buried in the covers to protect her from the chill outside as much as the cold coming from right next to her through his clothing. He pulls the covers up a bit more, tucking it around her right shoulder.

The day has been most pleasant for him. He has learned to tune out Charlie whenever Bella's father is aware of Edward's presence in the house. Though he's well aware he deserves to hear every bad word – and more – Charlie can think about him, Edward is glad for this ability.

The night is dark but Edward sees Bella with perfect clarity. He has watched her sleep many times and he cherishes every single moment of it, always afraid it's the last time he'll be allowed inside.

Tonight, he closes his eyes and his mind to everything else. His head rests next to hers on the soft pillow and tendrils of her still damp hair tease his nose. One of his arms is curved around her slim waist, careful not to rest too much of the heavy weight of it on her. The first – and last – time he made that mistake, she nearly stopped breathing. He's since learned how to be close to her – at least in this regard – without causing her physical harm, for which he is grateful.

He can't bear to be apart from her again and even the few hours between his curfew and her bedtime are agony. It is not the first time he's arrived earlier than he should, nor does he fool himself into believe it will be the last. He simply cannot stay away.

Her heartbeat is steady; her breathing deep and even. The sounds wash over him and calm his senses and, with his eyes closed and his body still, he can almost pretend he too is asleep. He cannot imagine anyone having a sweeter dream than what his reality is during the nights he spends with her, and rarely does he wish for more. He is undeserving of what she has so willingly given him already and he dare not speak his desires aloud, lest he be found out and lose her all together.

His entire world is contained in this small room and he finds the peace and happiness here that he never thought he'd experience and he knows he has not earned.

The dark world outside is in harmony with Bella as she sleeps. The gentle hum of the wind as it ruffles the trees a short distance away, the tapping of the soft rain as it falls against her window and sill in a steady rhythm mimics the sounds she makes.

These are sounds he's heard before – many, many times before – but not until she found him and let him into her world, has they had any meaning.

"Edward," she breathes softly against him as she curls deeper into his embrace, despite the cold.

Edward smiles against her shoulder as her heartbeat increases for a moment. These are the moments he savours the most. They are precious to him, the times when he can be close to her without fear of her reaction.

As much as he wishes differently, he knows they are numbered.

He buries his head in her neck, his eyes still closed as he pushes away the thoughts of her impending damnation.

He will not grieve tonight.

**The End.**


End file.
